<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunny Side Up by kueble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005466">Sunny Side Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble'>kueble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Biting, Breeding Kink, Oviposition, mermaid aiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden has a problem, and Lambert is more than happy to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunny Side Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Really enjoying Monster March!</p>
<p>Written for the tumblr prompt: Hello! I saw you were wanting prompts and I was wondering if you would be willing to write some Lambden for me? There isn't a lot out there with consensual oviposition and I love the idea of creature!Aiden. I understand if it isn't your thing but I hope it is 🥺👉👈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lambert still isn’t completely convinced that Aiden isn’t just pulling a massive prank on him, but he’s not willing to ignore it if there is a chance his lover needs him.  A week ago, Aiden had gotten jumpier than normal and had seemingly lost the ability to sit still.  After watching him pace around their camp for an entire night, unable to lay down and sleep, Lambert finally convinced him to explain himself.</p>
<p>Granted, <i>mating season</i> wasn’t the explanation he was expecting, but his life is weird so he just rolls with it.</p>
<p>Apparently the cats were a bit more liberal with their mutagens than previously believed, and Aiden and some other unlucky bastards had to live with the repercussions of it.  And fuck if that hadn’t been an awkward conversation, but Lambert had agreed he’d help out rather than leave Aiden in pain for a couple of weeks.</p>
<p>So here he is, making his way down the beach to the tiny cove they had scouted out last night.  He waited the half hour Aiden had asked him to, nervously pacing around their campsite and trying to figure out if this was real or if Aiden really was joking around with him.  But there’s movement in the water as he approaches, and his heart stops in his throat when he realizes what it is.</p>
<p>Aiden is sprawled out across a flat rock, propped up on his elbows while his tail splashes in the water in front of him.  Lambert’s steps falter and he stands at the edge of the ocean watching Aiden move.  His tail is impressive, twice as long as his torso and solid looking.  It’s covered in golden scales that go well with his bronzed skin.  The combination of the sun and the saltwater makes it seem like he’s glittering, and Lambert can’t tear his eyes away from him.</p>
<p>“You definitely thought I was lying,” Aiden calls out to him, laughing as he flicks his tail towards him.</p>
<p>“I mean, wouldn’t you?” Lambert asks with a shrug.  Apparently it wasn’t a lie though, so he starts stripping, folding his clothes in a neat pile on the beach.  He wades into the water, making sure he’s not about to freeze his balls off before plunging under the water and making his way over to Aiden.</p>
<p>“Five years after me, we ended up with a part-griffin.  That was even more fucked up.  Not many volunteers to help that poor bastard out,” Aiden tells him offhandedly.  And thank fuck the wolves didn’t play fast and loose with their formulas like the cats.    </p>
<p>Lambert pops above the surface and leans his elbows on the rock.  The sun is warm against his back and the saltwater is already drying from his arms and shoulders.  He’s doing his best not to stare, but it’s not every day your see your lover turned into a fucking mermaid.  Giving in, he turns to the side and watches the sun reflect off Aiden’s golden scales.  He reaches out, but stills at the last second, letting his hand hover over the tail.</p>
<p>“May I?” he asks, so soft it’s barely audible. Aiden nods and he brings his hand down.  The scales are surprisingly smooth under his palm, and he can feel the solid muscles beneath them.  Just like his normal form, Aiden is full of hidden strength.  “So...how do we, uh?”</p>
<p>“You’re still on board?” Aiden asks, looking to the side and chewing on his lower lip.  </p>
<p>“Of course,” Lambert assures him and Aiden offers him a huge grin in return.  His heart does something funny in his chest, and he can’t help tacking on a mumbled, “I’d do anything for you.”</p>
<p>“Give me your hand,” he says, reaching out to take Lambert’s hand in his.  He brings them right below where his bare chest meets scales, and Lambert realizes there is a hidden slit there.  He runs his fingers along the break in the scales, and Aiden shivers, gasping at his touch.</p>
<p> “We talked about me getting fucked, so I’m assuming you have a dick in there somewhere?” Lambert asks with a smirk.  Aiden slaps him on the shoulder and rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“You just have to coax them out,” he says, and Lambert’s brain breaks.</p>
<p>“<i>Them</i>?” he asks, voice cracking, already picturing himself getting split open on a pair of cocks.</p>
<p>“One for eggs and one for the actual fucking.  Mer-creature biology gets a bit fun,” Aiden explains with a sly grin.  Lambert nods sharply and gets back to work, dipping his fingers inside the slit again.  Aiden groans and flops down on the rock, his dark curls fanning around his head.  He looks gorgeous like this, all spread out and covered in sunshine, and Lambert can’t resist dipping down and sucking at the skin below his navel.</p>
<p>Aiden bucks his hips, tail sending a wave of water splashing over them both, and then shoots Lambert a sheepish look.  He shakes his head and focuses on his fingers, sliding them deeper inside of Aiden.  It’s a little weird, but it’s still Aiden, so it’s mostly just hot.  The opening is slick, and his fingers are starting to get coated in an oily substance.  He presses deeper and bumps into something that has Aiden writhing again.</p>
<p>He realizes it’s the head of a cock, and he can feel Aiden hardening.  He pulls back a little, stroking the edges of the slit as he watches Aiden’s cocks start to peek out.  The scales part easily, both pricks sliding out slowly as Lambert starts to rub at them.  They’re roughly the same size and shape as Aiden’s normal cock, which is oddly comforting to him.  No matter what’s happening, this is still his Aiden.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I forgot how this feels,” Aiden moans as Lambert palms his cocks.  He’s coated in his own slick, and Lambert realizes that it’s going to be easier to take him than normal.  He groans and presses his forehead against Aiden’s stomach, nipping at the soft skin there.</p>
<p>“How are we doing this?” he asks, because he needs Aiden in him <i>now</i>.</p>
<p>“Will be easier for me in the water,” Aiden tells him before sliding off the rock and dragging Lambert further into the water with him.  “Hands on the rocks,” he orders, and Lambert scurries to comply.  He lets his legs part and bends as much as he can, looking over his shoulder to watch Aiden behind him.</p>
<p>He’s stunning like this, covered in saltwater with his golden tail sweeping through the water behind him.</p>
<p>Aiden presses up against him from behind, and he can feel both pricks against his lower back.  He twists to watch through the surface of the water as Aiden slips his own fingers inside his slit and gathers the slick he’s dripping at this point.  The water splashes around them both as Aiden shoves two fingers inside of Lambert, not bothering to tease him.</p>
<p>They both know he can take it.</p>
<p>Lambert leans into the touch, arching his back as Aiden works him open.  He brings an arm up and wraps it around Aiden’s neck, holding him close as he rides his fingers.  Aiden presses a line of open-mouthed kisses along his shoulders, gently biting and sucking in a way that makes Lambert’s skin buzz.</p>
<p>“I’m good,” he mumbles, rocking his hips back against Aiden.</p>
<p>“Eggs first,” Aiden whispers against his neck, and Lambert’s eyes roll back into his head as he nods frantically.</p>
<p>Aiden grabs him under the thighs, the water helping hold him up as he slowly slides into him.  Lambert has a white-knuckled grip on the rocks in front of him, moaning wantonly as he’s breached.  Aiden’s second cock presses against his balls, and it’s almost too much for him.  He’s glad he doesn’t have to do anything, just has to let Aiden fill him up like this.</p>
<p>Aiden grinds his hips, just rolling them as they move together.  And then there’s something pressing against his rim, like Aiden’s cock is getting bigger, and Lambert realizes it’s <i>an egg</i>.  He whines deep in his chest as it pushes inside of him, the stretch foreign but so fucking good.  It feels soft, not like the hard shell of a bird’s egg.  He can feel it settle inside of him and then his eyes go wide as he feels another one enter him.</p>
<p>
  <i>Eggs. Plural.</i>
</p>
<p>He might be in over his head, but who cares at this point?  He keens and collapses back against Aiden’s chest, letting go of the rocks in front of them.  The water keeps him upright, and Aiden babbles soothing praise at him as egg after egg slowly fills him.  It’s overwhelming, his whole body burning as it tries to accommodate everything.  He has never been more full in his entire life.  </p>
<p>It seems like they’re there for ages, and he loses count of how many eggs are pushed into him.  His head is spinning by the time Aiden nuzzles their cheeks together and murmurs, “You’re so good for me, taking them so well, kitten.”</p>
<p>“Full,” Lambert whines, shuddering as Aiden pulls out of him before quickly sliding in with his other cock.</p>
<p>“I know, look at you,” he groans, and Lambert struggles to lift his head to see himself.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” he sobs, voice cracking as he takes in the sight of his belly bulging with it all.  He reaches down with a shaking hand and presses his abdomen, not quite believing what he sees.  He’s stretched full of Aiden’s eggs, his belly swollen and firm beneath his palm.</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous like this...so full for me,” Aiden tells him softly before pulling back and slamming into him again.  </p>
<p>And then it’s all Lambert can do to hang on.  He has one hand on his belly and the other wrapped around Aiden’s neck, clinging to him as he’s plowed into.  There’s water splashing everywhere, waves going wild with the force of their mating.</p>
<p>“Close,” he whimpers, and Aiden’s grip on his hips tightens.</p>
<p>“Touch yourself,” he growls against his neck, and Lambert cries out as he wraps his fingers around his shaft.  He’s achingly hard, and he knows it’s not going to take long.  Between Aiden’s thrusts and the feeling of being so stretched, so fucking <i>full</i>, he’s done for.  “Mine,” Aiden hisses at him, and that’s all it takes.</p>
<p>He clenches down as he comes, crying out and arching his back as he shudders through it.  His stomach feels even tighter, and he turns his head and sobs against Aiden’s neck, biting down as he loses it.  Aiden runs a hand down his chest, palm settling on his swollen belly and fucks him through it.</p>
<p>Lambert is completely blissed out, just clinging to Aiden and letting his body be used at this point.  He managed to slur out a quick, “Breed me, babe,” and Aiden seems to go feral as soon as the words leave his mouth.</p>
<p>Aiden bites down on his shoulder, teeth breaking skin, as he slams into him again and again.  He’s oversensitive and it’s just shy of painful, but Lambert loves that he can give him this, can provide him the body he needs for mating.  Aiden’s fingers claw at him, digging into his hips as he slams into him.</p>
<p>Aiden hisses as he comes, whining as he pumps Lambert full of his seed.  There’s so much it feels like his stomach is going to burst, the eggs and spend almost too much for him to handle.  Aiden grinds his hips, pumping through his orgasm, whispering praise against Lambert’s bloody shoulder.</p>
<p>He pants harshly against Lambert’s skin, growling deep in his chest while he calms down.  When he’s finally still, Aiden pulls out slowly, and Lambert’s hole flutters around nothing, too used to being filled.  He whimpers and lets Aiden move him back towards the rock before hoisting him on top of it.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Lambert mutters softly as he sprawls out on his back, cupping his bulging stomach with his hands.  His skin feels tight, his body burning up as he presses the heel of his hand against himself.</p>
<p>“You look good like this,” Aiden tells him as gathers him in his arms and pulls him to his chest.  His tail curls around Lambert’s legs, still cool and wet from the ocean.  “Almost makes me wish we weren’t both sterilized.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?  You want me full of your kids?” Lambert asks, laughing when Aiden’s cheeks darken.  He reaches up and trails his fingers across his jaw line, Aiden’s beard pulling at his fingertips as he does so.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Aiden says with a shrug.  “You can uh...you can let them out now?  The act was enough for me.  I should be fine now.”</p>
<p>“I think I want to stay full for a bit longer,” Lambert mumbles before hiding his face in Aiden’s chest.</p>
<p>“Like I said, you look good like this.  Thanks for helping me,” Aiden tells him before pressing a kiss against his temple.  He runs his hand down Lambert’s chest, settling it on top of where his own hands are still cupping his belly.  He feels good like this, still so full and heavy after everything, and he lets his eyes close for a bit.  He deserves a nap on a sun-bathed rock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come play with me on <a href="https://kueble.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.</p>
<p>Yell at me for this title.  It was a joke...and then it wasn't.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>